YouTube Adpocalypse
The 'YouTube Adpocalypse ' is a site-wide term emerging from the March-May 2017 advertiser boycott on YouTube. The boycott arose from advertisements being played on the video, "Chief Keef dancing to Alabama N*gger", and extremist content, leading to the UK Government, Coca-Cola, Dr. Pepper, Johnson & Johnson, and many major brands pulling their ads from YouTube. In May 2017, famous American model, Kendall Jenner was featured in a YouTube Pepsi advertisement which caused criticism from the press due to the video consisiting of her giving a Pepsi can to a Police Officer during a protest between Civil Rights Activists and the Police, resolving the tension between both groups. Many found the video devaluing the issue of Police brutality, specifically against Black people, by many interpreting the commercial as Police brutality and the Police interactions with the citizens around them being solved by drinking Pepsi. Due to the public outcry, Pepsi removed all future advertisements from YouTube, furthering the cycle of advertisements drifting from YouTube. For most of the summer of 2017, advertisements were only featured on YouTube channels that are considered "Family Friendly". Many content creaters have joked and complained about how their net worth has decreased, many in a drastic way, due to advertisements not seeing them as "Family Friendly". Smaller content creaters have even left along with aspiring content creaters being disengaged to being one. Many within the YouTube community insist that the YouTube Adpocalypse also happened because YouTube wants to give attention and award videos and the creaters behind them who are promoting a favorited agenda. A popular YouTuber, h3h3productions has proven that YouTube advertisements are more likely to go on television based channels rather than user generated ones even if both parties support or show the same agenda. Some of these companies are the ones who pulled their advertisements during the YouTube Adpocalypse. In September 2017, the most subscribed user, PewDiePie said the "N-word" which many found racist in one of his gaming streams. Many news stories and articles were published shortly after about the incident as well as many YouTubers expressing themselves on their main platform and other social media about the situation, along with viewers of YouTube expressing themselves online as well. The #PewDiePieIsOverParty was among the few most tweeted hastags at the time with many complaining about the manner. Firewatch, a game he played on multiple other videos, cut ties with PewDiePie shortly afterwards due to the comment, which meant that he would not recieve any more advertisement revune from the gaming company. The company also deleted a video PewDiePie made associated with them and looks to continue in the future. The trend of gaming organizations cutting affiliations with PewDiePie along with him no longer getting money from those companies and the deletion of content featuring their games remains to be seen. One of the main complaints of YouTubers and YouTube viewers were about how PewDiePie's actions are going to make the YouTube Adpocalypse emerge again but even in more effect due to the constant progression of uproar of his language in the stream. Some even accuse PewDiePie as being the reason why the Adpocalypse started in the first place due to his past of offensive language and imagery shown in his videos, especially after controversies surrounding anti setimism in multiple videos he made in early 2017. It is unknown what the status of quanity of advertisements on YouTube will be in the future. Category:History of YouTube